Oh My My My
by EllaBella18
Summary: I was seven and you were nine, I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, pretty eyes. Our Daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love. AU BL oneshot song fic,


**Oh My My My**

_Emmy my love here is my birthday present for you. For the full effect I suggest you download Mary's Song (Oh My My My) By Taylor Swift since this is based on that song and I didn't use all of the lyrics. I hope your birthday was great and I hope you like this little oneshot full of goodness. I love you!_

_I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined_

"Mommy! Cans I goes and play with Lucas?" Seven year old Brooke Davis asked her mother, running into the kitchen.

"Sure thing sweetie, don't leave this block got it?" Elizabeth Davis told her small daughter.

Brooke nodded her head and went dashing next door to ask for Lucas. His mother, Karen, answered and smiled at the brunette before telling her that Lucas will be out in a moment.

Lucas came running out his door and immediately him and Brooke began to chatter, arguing about what to do.

"Wanna play tag?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked up at him and nodded her head. He was two years older than her, and to her he was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. She never voiced this though, boys had cooties, everybody knew that, but Lucas was Lucas and he was okay. Or so she thought anyway.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and fallin' in love_

After a few hours of rigorous play, Henery Davis and Keith Scott both pulled into their driveways after a long day at work. Lucas and Brooke were sitting underneath an old maple tree playing cards and Henry walked over to talk with Keith for a moment before heading inside to see his wife.

The two sets of families had lived beside each other for years and had struck up a good friendship.

The two men smiled and said their greetings. "Look at them." Keith said nodding towards the maple tree.

Henry smiled and nodded his head. "They'll end up married some day just watch." Henry mused.

_Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said looking up from their game of crazy 8's.

"What?" He asked laying down a two.

"I'm bored. Let's play truth or dare!" Brooke exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement.

Lucas rolled his eyes but nodded his head. "Fine but I'm going first." He announced.

"Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I'm bigger than you. everybody knows that the bigger one gets to go first."

Brooke huffed and mumbled a "whatever."

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Did you only suggest this because you were losing at cards?"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's a stupid question. But its my turn. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Brooke sat in thought for a moment, before a grin stretched out upon her face. "I dare you to kiss me."

Lucas's mouth dropped open and in the few seconds it took to do that Brooke realized what she had done. She began to stutter before she went running off leaving a stunned Lucas behind.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

"Hey Ma I'm going over to tell Brooke I'm back okay?" Eight-teen year old Lucas told his mother after all of their suitcases had been loaded into the house.

They had left for the summer, staying with his grandparents in Charlotte, and he had missed his best friend.

Karen nodded her head and went to relax on the couch and Lucas headed out the door and across the lawn.

He knocked on the red door and his jaw almost dropped when he saw the brunette that opened.

She had been away to cheerleading camp for the summer and she was standing in front of him tanned…and well beautiful. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Broody pants!" She exclaimed throwing herself at him for a hug.

"Brooke! You look amazing." He told her wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

She blushed and mumbled a "thanks" before telling him that he did too.

Standing this close to him, having him hold her in his arms was giving her butterflies. Reluctantly she broke apart for him and walked towards the porch swing set up on her wrap around porch. He followed and pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you, you know Davis."

"I missed you too Scott." She replied staring off towards the distance.

He tilted her head towards his and pressed the softest kiss to her lips, leaving her speechless.

_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight_

"Urgh Lucas! I cannot believe you were flirting with that…that whore!" Brooke exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Brooke I was not flirting with her!" Lucas exclaimed pulling his truck into her driveway.

"You were too! You can't flirt with…bimbos like that, especially not in front of your girlfriend!" Brooke exclaimed throwing open her door.

"Brooke! For the millionth time we weren't flirting! She asked me a question, I answered her and we started to have a conversation!"

"I think I know flirting when I see it Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Well I think you've gone crazy Brooke Penelope Davis! Because I wasn't flirting with her!"

"How about I break up with you so you can flirt with all the whores you want?" Brooke demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous Brooke."

"Oh so I'm ridiculous now?"

"Brooke—"

"Whatever, goodnight, don't pick me up tomorrow." Brooke exclaimed angrily slamming her red front door.

Lucas swore loudly before crossing the lawn and walking towards his place.

_You stayed outside, 'till the morning light  
Oh, my, my, my, my_

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her house, sitting down on the steps. He knew this fight was stupid and he'd sit there all week if it got her to talk to him again.

Forty-five minutes later he heard the front door creek open and felt her prescence as she sat next to him on the porch.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted at the same time.

Lucas smiled at her and tipped her chin up a bit before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Twenty-five year old Lucas sat in his mother's café waiting for Brooke to come in. She had just graduated college the night before and this was their day to be together.

He heard the bell on the door chime and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her face light up when she spotted him, sliding in next to him at the booth he had gotten.

"Morning baby." She smiled kissing him quickly but passionately.

"Hey babe." He said pulling her closer to him.

They ordered their breakfast and after the waitress left Lucas slipped out of the booth and dropped down on one knee, showing Brooke a stunning princess cut engagement ring.

"Lucas." She whispered, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Brooke we've grown up together, you're the love of my life and my best friend and there is no one else I'd rather spend my life with. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Brooke nodded her head before jumping up and exclaiming yes. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him senseless.

_Took me back to the time when we walked down the isle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do, and I did too_

Six months later Lucas stood at the alter waiting for Brooke, his pretty girl, to walk down the aisle. They had wanted a simple wedding with only their nearest and dearest but Lucas had been a basketball hero and the town simply adored Brooke so their was no way that would have been possible.

In the end essentially the whole town of Tree Hill showed up to see the two married but all Lucas cared about was Brooke.

The ceremony was beautiful and when the minister told him to kiss the bride Lucas placed a short sweet kiss on her lips but she pulled him back for more, making the entire town laugh.

They danced together the entire night at the reception and neither could remember a time where they had been happier.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and_ I

"What do you think of this house baby?" Lucas asked Brooke as she looked around the master bedroom.

Brooke placed her hand on her five-and-a half month pregnant stomach and smiled. This was the house she could feel it.

"Its perfect she whispered."

Lucas smiled and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of her's.

After they had gotten married, they moved into a two bedroom apartment and began their life together. A year after their wedding Brooke had discovered she was pregnant with their first baby, a girl, they named Gabriella, Gabby for short. Now they were expecting their second child, a boy, to be named Brody and the apartment would be too small.

Lucas lead Brooke onto the porch and pointed across their backyard. "That yard right there is—"

"My parents house. Oh Lucas we have to get this house." Brooke exclaimed leaning into him.

"Then we will Pretty girl." He told her kissing her forehead.

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky  
Oh, my, my, my_


End file.
